The Finishing Touch (705th Hunger Games)
Hmmm, what do we have here? Another salmon games? Looks like this might be the last one... probably... maybe... certainly... So, read below if your ready! Prelude Nothing too special, it's just regular as you see... except the rebellion. Yea, that's not regular. Who knows, maybe more than one will escape alive... unlikely, but possible. Rules #I love comments. Even a stupid comment is still a comment. Be active, comment a lot, and support your tributes, and they will get much further than an abandoned one. #3 tribute limit AT FIRST. It might be (will be) raised depending on how the spots fill. Tributes Alliances Careers: ' '''Anti-Careers: ' '''Alliance 1: 2: ' '''3: ' '4: ' '5: ' '''6: 'Loners: ' Arena Prologue Araise Hasting, Victor of the 704th Hunger Games Waking... another sorrow filled day. The games had an impact on me like no other. So much death, the bloodshed, the awful stench of a rotting corpse... they were minor in comparison to losing the one I truly loved. Not a day went by without me giving a thought to Nicholas... he didn't deserve to meet his end in that bitter, cold arena. I'd still have nightmares of Jacqueline killing him... I'd be there, but too powerless to save him. It was a torture, a constant reminder that I was a killer. Panem has changed. The ways of the Capitol have gone paranoid, security has been extremely tight. People are always talking about terrorists attacking the outer reaches of the districts, murmur of a new government has been spreading chaos through the order. Apparently the ghosts of another era have still haunted the nation, as word of Waterborne influence grows stronger. I personally supported neither side... each had their own good, and their own evil. I just hoped the one that won would be better for the future. "I see you're up. We're just about in District 6." My mentor, Michael Harris, speaks to me. "Silla will be with you in a moment to gussy you up." "Alright. I'll be waiting here." I respond, as Michael leaves the room. I had no qualms for District 6's tributes. They were two twins I never came into contact with in the games. All I knew is they both fell on the semi-final night, one after the other. I never bothered to learn their names until yesterday, both being quiet odd for those from an outer district. Sage and Carina Mystic, the deadly duo from six. Silla walks in my room, waltzing like your typical capitol citizen. "Oh District 6 is a dangerous place, darling. Worst crime rates in all of Panem. But don't let that bother you. You're safe with us. The Capitol won't let them hurt you." I pay little attention to her words as I remember what happened in District 6 in last year's tour. Rival gangs from it's undercity got into a shootout in the square. The victor was evacuated and the district put under lockdown. They televised it for days, claiming it to be "a rebellion attempt", though I knew it wasn't, just petty criminals shooting each other over something trivial. I'm escorted from the train by a squad of several peacekeepers, their visors reflecting like a perfect mirror. They were unnerving to me, and I hardly believed them to be human, but instead robots, or mutts grown in a lab. You could never know with the Capitol. I'm taken to the stage, where a huge crowd of citizens stands there, in utter silence. Stepping up to the podium, I take a quick look over the district. A sprawling city constantly spilling out vehicles of all sorts, more active than ever now with a war breaking out. It's people looked oppressed and dead in the face, resembling stiff corpses than actual humans. Everyone knew they were in danger, though they tried their best to hide their fear. "I present to you, Araise Hasting, victor of the 704th Hunger Games!" Their mayor says in a booming voice, making way for me to stand at the podium. "Hello." I say into the microphone, my voice echoing off the spacious district. "Citizens of District 6. I want to let you know, I thought very highly of your tributes, Sage and Carina. They impressed me in their hardy, tough nature and their fighting spirit, battling to the very end. Their legacy says good things about your district, and I wish they could be with us today." The crowd applaudes my speech, apparently taking a liking to it. "Thank you." I finish, stepping away from the podium. All seems well, another district done, and one step closer to home. The memory of the games would never leave, but maybe being at home would help mend the wounds. My happy thoughts are soon pushed aside, when people in the crowd begin screaming and shouting. "TERRORISTS!" Gunfire rings out as the crowd spreads apart, running away like a herd of deer. Peacekeepers form a firing line on the stage, shooting at dirty looking men and women that come charging from the streets, guns blazing. "Come on, get on the train Ms. Hasting!" A peacekeeper says, grabbing me by the shoulder. I begin to see corpses begin to pile on the stage, as I am put back inside the train. My adrenaline pumps as I listen to the chaos outside, several peacekeepers barring the train doors shut. "THEY'VE TAKEN THE SQUARE! THIS IS NOT A RAID! IT'S AN ATTACK! AUGHHHHH!" I hear a voice scream on one of the peacekeepers radios. "Why isn't this train moving?!" The head peacekeeper shouts, as explosions ring outside. "Terrorist vehicles are on the tracks! They've got us blockaded in!" An engineer shouts, as I reach into my pocket. I had kept a knife in their since I won the games, ever so paranoid about an enemy that was never there. It seemed like I would have to use it soon. "Ms. Hasting, it's time for Plan B. Come with us please, we have an evac craft waiting at a rendevue point." The head peacekeeper says, gently tugging at my arm. He wasn't like the others... he was kind, and not so violent... a black sheep of the capitol. "Provide us with maximum cover. Ms. Hasting must be protected at all costs." He orders to his men, leading me out the emergency exit of the train. I could on hear sounds of warfare as I left, not knowing if I was going to get out of this alive, or dead. Uzi Kystrel, Victor of the 701st Hunger Games "Terrorists have attacked District 6 while last year's victor Araise Hasting gave her speech. The distirct was taken over by the group, and soon an all out battle began as peacekeepers from District 3 were sent to take back the district. Death tolls have been high for our loyal citizens to these savages known as Waterbornes. If you are able, join the peacekeeping force, for the sake of our nation's future." A woman says on the Panem news station, as I pour a cup of morning coffee. "Pfft. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't strike down their leader. Or the other thousands that they called family. People get angry when you do shit to them they don't like." I scoff at the tv. They could've prevented this entire conflict, if they'd just kept their filthy hands off one control. But someone always has to be the foolish one, and press the no touch button. One person could cause the deaths of so many, and now it was truely showing. Wars are never easily resolved. "Dad! I'm scared... I'm afraid they're gonna figure out I'm not your daughter!" I hear my adoptive daughter call out to me. I had named her after my long lost love... Amlyn. This girl was the closest thing I'd had to my former ally... friend... soulmate... "It'll be alright sweetie. You're safe with me. I'll never let those fools in the Capitol take you from me." I respond softly. "But I'm twelve now... They're gonna throw me in the reaping next week... It's gonna be rigged, I'm gonna get reaped, I'm gonna d-" I quickly hush the panicking Amlyn. "Don't think like that... You'll be fine. You're a strong, independent girl. Even if you are reaped, I have full faith you'll live." She looks up at me with those gleaming green eyes. "You really think so?" "I'm positive." I reply, giving her a friendly noogie. Amlyn laughs, playfully slapping at my hand. Our little lovely moment is ended however, when someone begins to bang on the door. Amlyn immediately hides behind me, as I load my uzi, keeping it concealed in my coat. "Amlyn... hide. You never know who it could be." I whisper to my daughter. She nods, taking off upstairs, as I stand next to the door. Taking a deep breath, I open it. I'd avoided being caught for this long... maybe it was just another Capitol interviewer. I'm struck hard in the face as I feel a pain shoot up my back. Blood begins to run out of my nose as I see three men rush through the door, armed with firearms. Peacekeepers. They'd figured out my secret. "Find the girl. Bring her to me unharmed." Their leader says in a gruff voice. "Not today you bastards" I think angrily, as I spring up, firing my uzi straight into the body of the closest peacekeeper. I'm thrust back into combat, my instinct of the games kicking in as I slide over the kitchen counter, ducking behind it as the peacekeepers fire towards me. Luckily, they don't manage to hit me. I quickly reload my uzi, before peeking from behind cover to see where they're at. One fires at me, his shotgun blasting the wall next to me, sending splinters into my face. I retaliate, putting around 30 bullets into his body, watching as he violently shudders and falls to the floor. The last peacekeeper attempts to take me down with a pistol, but his gun jams. I then take aim and shoot, but my uzi clicks, all it's ammo depleted. Immediately, he rushes me, brandishing a shining knife. I step back, and shuffle away from his slashes. He keeps swinging at me, trying to spill my guts, when I catch his knife arm, using my other hand to bash him in the face. He stumbles backwards, catching himself on the wall as I throw another strike, but he manages to dodge it, as my fist hits the wall. I yell out, looking in horror at my cracked knuckle, before I feel a sharp pain in my head. He hits me again, sending his knee into my stomach. I clutch my gut as the man lifts me off my feet, and slams me into the ground. He pins me down and begins to strangle me, as I attempt to throw his legs off my arms. I can feel myself losing strength as the peacekeeper begins to squeeze the life out of me, as I futiley try to kick him with my legs. I look to be dead, when a loud bang echoes throughout the room. The peacekeeper looks down at his chest, which sports a bleeding hole. His grip loosens, as he falls off of me, dead. Amlyn begins to break down, dropping the pistol she shot. I immediately run over to her, comforting her. "I-I killed him.... I-I..." Amlyn mutters between tears. "Amlyn, listen... you've been discovered. There will be more peacekeepers... I can't fight them all off." I utter sternly. "You're going to have to run. You still have a chance at escaping. I don't." Amlyn wipes her tears away, before nodding. "Keep that pistol. It might be the only thing that'll defend you." I say as I begin to throw rations in a sack, emptying my kitchen. I hand Amlyn the filled sack, giving her one last pat on the shoulder. "Go to the woods. You'll have enough food to last you a while. Keep going, and don't look back. Soon, you'll be found by the Waterborne rebels. Just tell them who you are." Amlyn hugs me, as she sniffles on last time. "Will we see each other again?" She asks. "Maybe. I hope we do. Now go... I'll hold them off." Amlyn then sprints away, heading towards the woods. Peacekeepers begin to arrive, surrounding the house. She had escaped... that was all that mattered. I walked outside, as peacekeepers rushed me, beating me into submission, before covering my head in a bag and carrying me off to who knows where. Dawn Pyres, Victor of the 702nd Hunger Games "Shhh... keep it down. We don't want them to hear us." Our squad leader says. Ever since my mission in District 5, I had been tagging along with these Waterborne rebels, fighting for the one they honored, Christopher Waterborne. I was doing it on my own terms anyways. I just wanted to kill the very people who had slaughtered so many of my friends and family... the Capitol. I was on a mission for vengeance, and President De Leone would be the best target to kill. It was summer and the reapings for the 705th were just a few days from now. One of the Waterborne forces had attacked District 6 in an attempt to take over Panem's largest district. Although it worked for a few hours, we were unable to reinforce the place, and soon the Capitol had taken it back. I hoped it would send a message to President De Leone though. We weren't just rag-tag guerillas anymore... we were a fighting force capable of taking down the Capitol. "Hugo, take down those guards patrolling the balcony. I'll move in with the Scarlet Tigers, eliminate any threats on the outside. Captain Morgan, you command group B in our absence." Our leader, Viktor Waterborne II, whispered. I hear suppressed shots from behind me as our squadron sniper Hugo shoots the patrolmen of the North Gate, the fortress we planned on attacking. After eliminating the guards, Viktor took his group of elite soldiers inside the prison. "Alright, move around the side. They're might be more guards on the ground levels of the fort." Morgan orders us. We go and investigate the sides of the fort, taking out a few more guards as we clear the outside area. It looks to be an easy victory, when Morgan's radio goes off. "Captain, we're taking heavy fire from the southern balconies! I need you and your soldiers to get up their and take out that machine gun nest!" "Grapples ready!" Morgan shouts to us, as we all prepare to shoot grapple guns to the top of the fortress walls. It's just like a movie, as we climb to the top of the fort, using a rope shot from a gun. After getting up there, we immediately rush the machine gun nest. "FOR CHRISTOPHER!" Some of us shout as we open fire, our guns lighting the night. I myself shoot down several capitol soldiers, taking no mercy. I felt no sympathy for them after what they have done. Each one of them stupidly joined the capitol's military, and now they'd pay the price. I shoot another soldier down, when I'm rushed by one with a knife. I back out of the way, whipping the butt of my gun into the charging soldier's head. I continue to smash it into the soldier's head, leaving a bloody mess. After I'm through with the charging soldier, I turn my gun on the final enemy there, who aims a bullet my way. I feel myself get struck by a burning pain in the chest, as I open fire with my gun. I fall down on to the ground, my world feeling dizzy and far away. People were calling my name, but they sounded like they were so far away. "Dawn! Come on, stick with us!" I can hear a voice faintly say to me, as I look into the eyes of a Waterborne rebel. I can't even recognize him as my vision comes in and out, the soldier's face a blur as it moves around in my field of view. "Get a medic! Come on Dawn, stick with us. You didn't let poison best you in the games, nor did you let the Cliff or Justine beat you either!" Cliff... that son of a bitch! The name of him was like a terrible taste, one that would never go away no matter how hard you tried. No, I couldn't die. I wasn't going to be weak like him. Holding on to my life and struggling to stay alive. I watched as I was carried out of there, a doctor already working on me. "Hold on Ms. Pyres. We'll get you out of here in one piece." Brett Brawl, Victor of the 703rd Hunger Games "Fortress of the North Gate taken by terrorists! The group of irrational traitors may be preparing for a direct assault on the Capitol. We advise citizens of Panem to stay calm, that you're elite, peacekeeping force will maintain security of your lives." I get up from my spot on the couch, anxiety striking me. I had barely survived being killed twice now, first in the games, and now by these so called "Waterborne Terrorists". President De Leone had invited me to the Capitol to have a chat, and now I sit waiting impatiently on the train. I arrived later that afternoon, the sunset casting an odd, gloomy look over the city. The Capitol was beginning to lose it's hold, it's fortresses falling. It was just a day before the reaping, and just a day before I officialy became a mentor. I was going to teach the tributes that were reaped how to be like me, a strong, independent killer who would win the games in any way possible. Besides, it's kill or be killed, survival of the fittest. "Mr. Brawl. Follow me." A servant of President De Leone says, as she grabs my hand and leads me into the presidential suite. We're flanked by several peacekeepers, the only sound being of the servant's heels clapping loudly against the marble floor. "Why has President De Leone summoned me here?" I ask, a little confused. "That's for him to tell you dear. I'm just a servant, you think he's going to tell me everything?" The woman responds a little annoyed, though she quickly regains her composure. "Through these doors. Mr. De Leone will be waiting for you." The servant steps aside, leading the peacekeepers back down stairs and out of sight. As I look at the massive oak doors, a sense of dread begins to fill me. Something was unnerving about this room. My hand reached the door handle, the cold metal sending a shiver down my spine. I pushed open, the doors creaking as I did. I walked inside a spacious, dimly lit room. At the end of it, a man sat at a table, his crimson eyes staring creepily at me. A grin that chilled me played upon his face, as he stood up from his seat. He was extremely tall, standing a whole foot over me, as he pulled a chair up to the desk. "Ah, Mr. Brawl. I've been expecting you." he said in a calming voice, that I knew was fake to get my guard down. "President De Leone. It's an honor." I reply, sitting down. "What is it you've wanted to tell me?" The President looks in his desk, searching through a few files. "You've heard of the North Gate's fall, I assume?" the President whispered. "Yea, what about it?" I question. "Well, the terrorist threat known as the Waterbornes are closing in on our safe nation. I need you to help me." "How would I do that?" I pondered, to which the President chillingly responded, "You could be great for this anti terrorist propoganda. The districts have been uneasy lately, so seeing a heroic image like you would throw them off even more, make them believe that the Waterbornes are evil. Peacekeeper recruiting will bloom, and we'll have enough to fight off this organized group." "What's in it for me?" I grunted, hoping to surprise De Leone with defiance. But just a sinister look appeared on his unsettling face, as he cracked a smile. "A little present, from me. Bring her in!" he ordered, snapping his fingers loudly. It hit me. De Leone was a blackmailer, someone who would threaten others for what they wanted. I'd realized too late his true demeanor, a monstrous, manipulative liar. Immediately, a girl a year younger to me was dragged into the room, her dark eyes fierce and wild. "Ah, probably don't recognize her do you Mr. Brawl. Probably because she isn't someone you know, just a sacrifice for you." The President said, his words a little confusing. "A sacrifice?" I scoff. "Yes, isn't that suitable payment? Nothing like seeing someone die, right?" "You're sick." I huffed. "I like that." A delighted look lit the president's face. "You know what to do." He declared to the men holding the girl. They nodded, and soon, a large tank, filled with water was rolled into the room. "I give you a chance to escape sweetie. Find the key, and it'll set you free. You'll be needing this." The president preached, throwing the girl a swim mask. "Burn in hell, you capitol freak!" The girl said defiantly as the swim mask was strapped to her face. With a scream of fear, she was thrown into the tank, and the lid shut over it. "This is where the enjoyment begins Mr. Brawl. You give them a sense of hope that they can escape and live. But then take that from them, and leave them feeling doubtful." President De Leone added, as the girl begin to struggle, slowly drowning. "With you on my side, no one will be able to stop the Capitol now." The REAPINGS Death Chart Category:Hunger Games